Kiara and The Ghost
by Stories By Nina
Summary: Kiara is haunted by Zira's ghost, Telling her how she failed to save her and how Kovu will never forgive her if he discovered the truth. After a nightmare Kiara decides to tell Kovu what really happened to his mother.


Kiara was feeling restless that night, After everything, the joining of the prides, she and her mate Kovu had prevented a disaster the lioness was having trouble sleeping.

_Kiara felt the earth under her crumble, she quickly dug her claws in the rock wall to slow her descent into the river below._

_But there was also some one else below her, a lioness, she had a stripe from her head to her back._

_" Zira!" Kiara cried out recognizing the lioness, she begun to get closer to her " Zira give me you paw!" she commanded reaching out. Zira lashed out at her swiping her paw at the lioness._

_" No!" the older lioness hissed " never" Kiara watched in horror as Zira threw herself off, Kiara watched as her body submerged into the water and logs crushed her._

_Kiara sighed as he prepared to go back but was stopped, it was Zira but she her eyes were glowing._

_" Kovu will never forgive you!" she cackled, The young lioness felt backed into a conner " You let his mother die!" she shouted._

_"No.. I tried to save you I.." Kiara lost footing and she too fell, Zira's ghost cackled as the princess of the pride lands fell into the water only it wasn't water, it was a void , but was surrounded by many ghosts of Zira all telling her it was her fault and Kovu will never forgive her._

_..._

Kiara woke sweating, again it was all a dream, she looked over to her sleeping mate, Kovu was indeed a heavy sleeper, she decided to go outside to get some cold air, as she got up to exit the gave, Kovu opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

...

At the edge of pride rock Kiara looked up at the stars, the great kings of the past wont help her, neither getting and advice from Mufasa.

" Kiara" she heard her name being called, to her horror it was Kovu, quickly she turn away the moment they made eye contact.

" Hey" The dark fur lion sat next her " what wrong?" he asked.

" Kovu... I..." She wasn't sure how to tell him " the day Zira you mother when she..." her mate sighed, she understood he hasn't gotten over her death.

" Kiara, Simba told me what happend, you tried to save her it's not your..." Kiara moved away from him.

"Then why does she haunt me"! The pride land Princess asked " she making me feel guilty about her death!"

Kovu quickly took his mate and held her against him, There Kiara cried.

" It's not your fault" he comfort her " I don't blame you". The lioness was starting to feel better but still She had to tell Kovu exactly what happened that day.

" Kovu... What my father told you... What exactly did he say?" she asked.

The lion tried to remember the words " He said you reach out to her but by the time he got there she slipped off the cliff and fell into the water".

" I..I see" Kiara sighed " Kovu.. that's not exactly what happened" she said taking astep back.

" I..I did try to save her, I really did but..." Kiara's memory of Zira refusing her paw, then the grin, that evil grin as she locked eyes on the princess.

_No_

_...Never!..._

" She refused my paw" Kiara confessed " refused my paw and told me, no , never and next thing she threw herself off and into the river" she had tears running down her face " I'm sorry kovu, i'm so sorry, I know you can't forgive me".

As Kiara started to cry Kovu started to nuzzle her " It's not your fault" he told her " I don't blame you, I could never blame you" he said " Kiara I love you"

Kiara was abit confused but she smiled when her mate told her that he loved her. she notice him walking over to the ledge " Even tho she's my mother... She was never that stable" he turn to her " I..I never did tell you how I got my scar did I?" he asked.

Kiara hardly noticed it, when they reunited and had that shared reflection she never once did asked about the scar.

" Well, Zira gave it to me after my brother died" He told her " it was then I realized that she was trying to blame me, blaming me for the death of my own brother...Kinda like how she blamed your father for the death of Scar" He walked over to her and sat down next to her. " That was also the day I lost all respect of her"

" oh Kovu" she nuzzled against him.

The two lions look at the stars, they notice the moon was about to pass into the mountains.

" Since were up" Kovu looked to the east " wanna go watch the sun rise" he suggested " away from pride rock" he whispered into her ear.

Kiara blushed but agreed to go. The two lions made there way down, as they descended Simba emerge from the cave, he watched the lions walk off but didn't go after them, The lion king had to understand his daughter was grown up and not a little cub anymore, he sighed and went back into the cave.

**END**

* * *

**a little something I wanted to write, closure to how Kovu truly felt about his mother's death.**

**Referencing the deleted scene , how it would effect Kiara .**


End file.
